nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution of New Senate
RECOGNIZING that this is the first proposal and that this proposal will shape the future of the NS senate, DEFINING the powers of the Senate and its senators to be as follows; The ability to draft legislation such as this, The ability to vote on drafted legislation on the floor to be put up to vote, The ability to repeal passed legislation, The ability to vote on how many seats are available in the senate, The ability to start a political party, The ability to vote to remove drafted legislation from the floor, The ability for the party with the majority to elect a President of the Senate, who selects a Vice President of the senate, The ability for the party with the majority to make up an opposition, which, in turn, gives the opposition the ability to select an opposition leader and second officer. SETTING the required number of votes to put legislation on the floor to be put up to vote be at least 5 and setting a majority of 50%+1 of those who have voted "FOR" on legislation, REALIZING the confusion that would be caused by multiple bills to be voted at a time, thusly LIMITING the number of bills up to vote to 1; bills that have reached the 5 approvals necessary will be next in chronological order of which bills reached minimum approvals first, ALSO SETTING the conduct of senators to allow silliness as any F7 thread should go but requiring all senators use common sense and comply with site rules, at penalty of being kicked from the senate by a 90% majority of senators present voting "FOR" and being at the mercy of the Modly Powers, RECOGNIZES that Senators of the NSG Senate may at some point no longer have interest in participating in the NSG Senate, or are simply idle, CALLS UPON the appropriate administration staffers to remove idle Senators after said Senators have gone through a period of 15 days where said Senator made no constructive posts in any of the NSG Senate threads, ALSO CALLS UPON the appropriate administration staff to send Senators who are within 3 days of being removed because of their idleness a notice via telegram to notify them of their imminent removal BUT gives the chance for a senator to explain a disappearance of up to 60 days before the disappearance, ASKING that the proposal, should it pass, serve as a template for future proposals to formatted exactly like this one, REALIZING that the Constitution may at some times be able to be amended, so therefore allows amendments to pass, under the following conditions: Amendments may happen to this document, if a majority (set by an amendment editing what defines a majority) of Senators present believe that this document should be amended, and it shall become the new version of the Constitution. RULING that to protect from a single party voting in the middle of the night to pass a bill that suits their best interests, 48 hours must elapse before a bill is passed/shot down.